


Tolerable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Tolerable

**Title:** Tolerable  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Neville Longbottom  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Warnings:** M/M sex  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's challenge #2: _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_  
 **A/N:** N/A

  
~

Tolerable

~

There were things Bill tolerated for Neville’s sake.

Weekly tea with Augusta and Neville’s obsession with plants he could handle, but there were things that drove him mad, too.

As Bill thrust deeper, groaning as Neville’s arse clenched and caressed him, he breathed, “You’re amazing,” nipping at Neville’s ear.

Neville arched his back. “You, too,” he moaned.

Then Bill saw it. That bloody Mimbulus was tilting towards them! “Neville, it’s watching,” he rasped.

Neville chuckled breathily. “You think?” he asked. “Wow. Brilliant.”

Bill shuddered as Neville came hard, dragging his own orgasm from him.

Yes, he could tolerate a lot.

~


End file.
